fergiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Dutchess (album)
The Dutchess is the debut solo studio album by American recording artist Fergie. Background Back In 1998, Fergie hinted a chance of new music in an interview in Entertainment Weekly, with interviewer, Yu Su Dum, stated “I might be working on new music soon, keep an eye on that”, and in 1999, Fergie confirmed that she had been working on a new album with RCA and the lead single London bridge was released in 2000, of June, which was successful moderately, soon after she released 2 more singles, and after Glamorous flopped, Fergie eventually got dropped from her label due to poor sales and announced this on twitter stating that ”my record label and I had creative differences, it’s nothing personal, it’s nothing that’s gonna stop me from giving you guys new music”, although it wasnt until 2008 Of May That fergie got signed with a new record label “Louder Than Life“ And soon released her fourth single in 2009, and got slammed by fans and critics for its racially insensitive name, and soon apologized, shortly after Fergie stated that she needed a break from music, ultimately delaying her album, which disappointed fans, but then released her fifth single just 3 years after the fourth single, and was titled “Flops Like Me“, the single didn’t recieve much Reception and didn’t have much Commerical success, which lead her to leaving “Louder Than Life”, and soon signed a new record deal with “Yellow Orchid Records”, and in March 1st Of 2013, got slammed again for her sixth single titled “I‘m Better Than Mariah Carey”, which lead to fans believing that her apology for her fourth single wasn’t genuine, she hasn’t addressed the issue concerning the name of her sixth single, and soon in 2015 Of New Years day, released her seventh and final single from her debut studio album and her final single with “Yellow Orchid Records”, who was forced to let Fergie go after much backlash for harboring an ”ungrateful artist” who was “too stupid to even have fans”, and in August 2016, it was revealed that Fergie was still in the process of “perfecting the album”, only that Fergie was now a self producing artist, since ”no record labels would even consider giving me a deal because they couldn’t take a fucking joke or two”, she stated on instagram, in 2017, the Tracklist was revealed to have 30 tracks, and in Christmas of 2018, the album was self released and distributed by UMG, the album was critically panned and was a Commerical failure, only having a little over 800 sales in its first week, soon after, Fergie announced that she would be quitting singing and pursuing a more instrument centered career, as singing wasn’t really “my favored thing to do anymore” as stated in an interview with New York Times. Soon in May 2nd of 2019, Fergie self released her first instrument album, titled “Fergie Back At It Again With The Instruments”, with no initial announcement, but shortly after the release of this album, Fergie revealed that this project “nearly left Da Fergie broke and didn’t have enough to distribute this project worldwide” Since The Dutchess was a commercial failure, rumors were spread in early January of 2019 about Fergie returning to the studio to record a new version of the album.you When a remixed version of “Asian Nerds" was leaked onto the internet, fans made assumptions that this version would appear on the new version of The Dutchess, but it was never officially released and neither was a new version of The Dutchess. They intended for "1998" to be the first single, followed by “Big Dik” however none of the songs were released to radio. Fergie performed a couple of concerts in support of the album, but never got major publicity for the album. After The Failure Of “The Dutchess” Following the release of The Dutchess, Fergie was removed from RCA’s website, leading to the suspicion she had been dropped by the label. In early 2019, it was revealed that Fergie had signed a new deal with Universal Music Group and was working on her first instrumental studio album, FBAIAWTI, and in 2020, released her second Instrumental album, Diary Of A Broken Heart, and soon released 3 more instrumental albums that were commercially unsuccessful, but was able to make one of the biggest comebacks of the 2040 decade with her commercially successful successor, Return Title and artwork The album's title, The Dutchess, is a play on words from the Duchess of York. (pictured) The album's title, The Dutchess, is a derivation of the noble title "The Duchess of York", as Fergie (a derivative of her last name "Ferguson") and Sarah Ferguson, the real Duchess of York, share a surname and nickname. The album's title garnered media attention, with Sarah Ferguson commenting, "Automatically, everybody in America thinks I'm Fergie, the most beautiful woman in the world, from Black Eyed Peas. ... You know, I rang her up about that. I said, 'Fergie, it's Fergie... Now that you've done this, you have to sing at a concert for my foundation Children in Crisis'."13 Fergie then commented about its title, "If you notice, on the album cover it says 'Fergie as the Dutchess' because I wanted each song to be a movie poster. But because 'London Bridge' did so bad so fast, we had to get everything sold. Composition and themes According to The Age newspaper's website, "'The Dutchess' offers a more introspective Fergie, a woman willing to talk about her loves, her critics and her former meth (Methamphetamine) addiction."12 Fergie explained in a Q&A interview for Billboard that, "This album is a complete thought. It's not just a verse or a sentence. It's my complete feeling and emotion. I think people will be surprised because they don't know that sensitive side of me yet. I also like to experiment with different tones in my voice, and I wanted to make the album really colorful."9 She further explained the album's concept: Regarding the album's sound, Fergie explained, "It's a very colorful album. There's dub, there's reggae, there's stuff like the Temptations, a band that I saw when I was 10 years old in concert. There's the low rider, oldie style that we revisit that I was really inspired by in high school. There's that punk-rock aspect – that just really raw rock and roll, get your hair messed up, sweat as much as you want, don't feel pretty onstage – that aspect. There's jazzy. We're just crazy."12 "Every song has its own character," she elaborated. "They use different pieces of my voice and that's what I want to express, 'cause it's fun. It makes the album less boring for me and hopefully for others as well."14 According to The Age, the album contains "everything from torch songs to bouncy pop, reggae and even techno," representing her wide musical influences.12 Andy Kellman of Allmusic noted that the album has "throwback hip-hop, throwback soul, reggae, ska-punk, scat, vaguely torchy midtempo fluff, and a classy string-drenched ballad.15 "I'm not claiming to be a battle MC, but I am hhahaha bitch" she says. "That's where I'm taking this. I is paying insults to artists like Roxanne Shanté, Monie Love, Salt-n-Pepa, JJ. Fad – women I looked up to." Fergie loves hip-hop, but she has always known she's an outsider. "In junior high I was fascinated by gangsta rap," she says, sipping a caipirinha. "I was suburban, yet I had glimpses from where I lived. I'm hearing all the stories about what was going on in East L.A. and South Central, looking at it from the outside. I think I come from a whole generation of that. That's why a lot of people can relate with me, because they lived that, too. Seeing it but not really living it. So there weren't any of the negative consequences to the guns and all of that. It was just stupid like me."16 Category:Studio Albums Category:Flops Category:Fucked up Category:Stupidity at its finest Category:Honestly not even worth creating a fucking wiki on Category:Racist Category:Not slander Category:Glad she quit singing Category:Lol Category:Goodbye fugly fergie Category:You’re better than Mariah Carey like I’m better than Whitney Houston (doesn’t work like that bitches)